new_morvennanfandomcom-20200214-history
Silan Apothecary Goods
The Silanian apothecaries were originally settlers in Taylorith. After the destruction of Taylorith at the hands of the DuHaag Mooglai, the refugees settled in Sila and re-established their trade. Potions are seperated into catagories based on duration and the strength of the effect. Stable Potions Stable potions provide consistant benefits with long durations. These potions generally have less powerful or more subtle effects. *Kaleidoscope: You feel your magic shift and change within your body. you can manifest magics you never even thought to attempt, but you feel less sure of your regular abilities. Spend all of your available energy (including any energy currently sustaining an ongoing effect. eg. powering an exosuit) and then draw randomly from the pool of all magic for each energy spent. You may manifest abilities not usually possible by your class provided you have sufficiant energy of the correct type available. *Beast Hide: your skin hardens and thickens, providing some protection and casting a fearsome appearance. Provides 1 armour, not usuable while protected by any other armour, scares peasants. *Alias: Your skin itches, your joints ache and crack, clothes don't seem to fit quite right. Slight changes in height, skin tone, hair colour, vocal chords and facial proportions disguise your identity. Repeated use and practice allow the user to control the change, assuming a specific (human) identity. Lasts one day. *Hakon Essence: cuts and wounds scream with pain but close before your eyes. ''Regenerates one wound (up to your starting maximum) and has a chance to end ongoing afflictions. '''Burst Potions' Burst potions provide powerful manifestations for a brief period. *Tempest: The wind howls around your ears, sucking in the air around you. It forms a swirling vortex around you, static electricity arcing in the storm. You point and direct the force of your fury. The storm seems to come alive and leap at your target, burning with lighting and howling with a raging wind. ''Manifests a vortex of wind and lightning that briefly protects against most projectiles. Directing the storm launches a vicious lightning attack (that wins on ties). ::: '''Caution: '''do not use a Tempest Potion: in enclosed spaces, in water, in close proximity to allies or fragile belongings *Scrapmaker: ''You feel magnetism coursing through your body. metal objects begin to lift and move on their own. The movement stops for a second before the energy bursts from your body, repelling all nearby metal. ''You become the center of a radial magnetic repulsion. all magnetic objects around you are pushed away with force. ::: '''Caution: '''do not use a scrapmaker potion while wearing metal armour or near allies with metal weapons or armour. Very heavy metal objects may repulse ''you.''' '''Adrenal Potions Adrenal potions react with your nobles adrenaline to remain in effect. They provide strong befenits as long as you remain in combat, but compell you to act in a certain way. *Sugar High: You feel light as a feather, fast as the wind. Your mind races and you feel the need to run and jump in wide open spaces. Provides bonus speed, agility and reaction time for the duration of combat. ::: Compulsion: caustrophobia, you must react quickly to decisions *Avatar of Gorran: Muscles grow and flex before your eyes, a red glow flowing through your veins, growing stronger by the second. As you feel the red power flow through you a wave of confidence washes over you. You are Gorran and you are mighty! ''Provides great physical strength for the duration of combat. ::: '''Compulsion: '''supreme arrogance, dulled self preservation instincts. '''Volatile Potions' Volatile potions are extremely unstable. They provide very powerful effects but metabolise very inconsistantly. Volatile potions have a random duration and may end at any time. *Targaarden's Slumber: ''Your memories after taking the potion are fuzzy. One moment you were being attacked by a wild animal, the next night is falling and the beast is no where to be seen. ''Provides temporary invulnerablity, but for an uncertain duration. You are completely immobile and unaware of your surroundings. You may not end the effect, however it is assumed the potion lasts only an hour at most and will end after combat. *Shimmer: ''You appear as if a mirage, a hazy steam coming from your body. The steam catches alight and you are bathed in a cool silver / clear fire. ''Covered in fire, you deal bonus damage in close quarters combat and have a chance to damage would be attackers. Recent advances in the formula now protect the user from harm, but the duration remains inconsistant. Category:Trade Goods